This invention relates to unsaturated polyester resins which contain dicyclopentadiene ether and ester functionality. These unsaturated polyesters possess some properties which are outside the range of properties defined by unsaturated polyesters containing only dicyclopentadiene ether or dicyclopentadiene ester functionality alone.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,765 dated Apr. 10, 1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,432 dated Nov. 11, 1980 that unsaturated polyester resins containing dicyclopentadiene (DCPD) can be prepared which have most of the DCPD incorporated into the resin by esterification and little, if any, etherification.